Captain. Parthox
"With all my highest respects Colonel, it is efficiency that wins wars the fastest. Without efficiency, we would be a million years behind what we are now'" ~ Captain. Parthox to Colonel. Spartan'' Overview Captain. Parthox is the fortress commander of Fortress Maze, the largest command fortress in the 3rd Solar army excluding Sectorial and Planetary command fortresses. Parthox is well known throughout not only the Lord's Army but throughout the Empire for his extra ordinary proficiently and knowledge in large scale logistics and organisation at a level which is rare for a Talon officer of his rank and age. A very intelligent and extremely charismic Talon Officer who hold an extreme influence over those around him. Parthox gained most of his fame through becoming the youngest Talon officer to be granted full command of a command fortress, let alone a command fortress with in the 3rd Solar Army. His outspoken attitude and beliefs in battlefield efficiently make him stand out from the average Talon officer, who would prefer to win battles through raw brute numbers and resources. Such an attitude often leads Parthox clashing with his Sectorial superiors who all share opposing beliefs. Never the less Parthox is an extremely professional and well decorated Officer, who performs at the highest of standards inside the finest sectorial regiment of the finest Planetary division of the Lords Army. Parthox holds many distinguished awards, the majority of them being not combat orientated, even after serving as a frontline infantry officer during the 5 year chosen crusade of Lord General. HAV'OC. Parthox is often seen co-operating with skirmish commanders who share fragments of his beliefs, often seeking a different view of their concreted plans. However nothing could stray Captain. Parthox from his duties with in Fortress Maze. Pre-commissioned life Parthox was born during the Era of Blaxxhir. During his first years of life, Parthox attended an Imperial pre-cadet academy until the age of 5 (Earth years). During that tie Parthox excelled, due to his ability to quickly learn from others and then apply those skills into his own different way resulting in an even better outcome. Due to his outstanding performance as well as the famous legacy of his bloodline, Parthox was enrolled into the War Academy of Blaxxhir, the most elite war academy on Grand Talos (and still remains presently). Parthox was not very popular among his peers during his time in the Academy. Instead of spending time with other cadets, Parthox preferred to socialise professionally with his trainers and teachers in order to indulge in as much knowledge as he could. Instead of taking part in academy combat tournaments, Parthox would burying himself in literature and articles from topics of the art of war to ancient Talon history. He loved classes that involved strategizing and organising with a passion, rather then classes that involved the art of the Command Sabre which were always a favourite of his peers. Much like any other Talon cadet Parthox had goals and ambitions of being selected for service into the finest Army of the Talon's War machine, Blaxxhir's honourable vanguard army. Near the final years of his cadet training, this goal became very much real as he had remarkably become one of the highest ranked cadets in his academy. In almost all areas except for combat. This would of proven to be a bane to his goals, however due to his outstanding work ethic and excellent professionalism towards his superiors, the training staff of the War Academy of Blaxxhir awarded Parthox with the honourable Cadets Cross medallion, which was the highest awarded that could be achieved by a cadet. Service to the Imperial War Machine '''Era of Blaxxhir Parthox Served as a tactical logistics officer with in Lord General. Blaxxhir's Elite Vanguard forces. He was well suited for the role and loved every bit of his job, excelling in his field. However this was a very short period of service as it was only a matter of weeks after his designation that the Era of Blaxxhir had ended. It took some time to adjust, but Parthox was quickly re-educated for the new Era of the Talon Empire and awaited his next designation. Era of HAV'OC Due to Parhox's cadet records and previous designation, he was selected to take part in the most honourable crusade of the new Era. Parthox was selected to serve in the Lord's Chosen Crusade. Chosen Crusade Parthox served for the entirety of Chosen Crusade as an Infantry assault Officer. He did not perform any fortress duties, instead he was always found in the thickest of conflicts. As much as Parthox was honoured and grateful to serve in such a crusade, he despised of his role. Frontline combat was never his passion, nerveless instead of dwelling on his misfortune he decided the only way to get out of this role was to excel and prove his worth among the other Officers. Captain. Parthox never spoke of his service during those 5 years, not even close friends or even family members. The things he saw, experienced and did, was kept to himself. (This arguably may involve many reasons, all leading to interesting character developments Was it because he was forced to serve for so long in a role he despised of so much? was he witness to a terrible battlefield incident? or maybe something else?) Promotion to Paladin The Chosen Crusade was won, Parthox was among the many other distinguished Talon officers that were granted the Promotion to Paladin. For his proficiency in leadership over new and unknown troops as well as commendable actions in the Frontline. During his rank of Paladin, Parthox completed his Disciplinary masters' course allowing him to serve as a discipline master of Fortress Echelon 1. Until his promotion to Captain. Promotion to Captain It did not take long before Parthox attracted the attention of high ranking Sectorial staff. His Clean record of perfect detachment scores and high commendations from his superiors, convinced Sectorial Commanding staff to promote Parthox to the rank of Captain In order to fully utilize his superb logistics skills. Instantly Captain. Parthox enrolled into an elite administration course to acquire the qualifications for a role in Fortress administration. Already one of the youngest Captains in the Talon War Machine, his ambitions grew further and his goals started to shoot for the stars. At the age of 43 (Earth Years) Captain. Parthox was a qualified Fortress commander. It was at this point that Parthox's fame grew rapidly. Fortress commander of Grim 14 Due to such an amazing feat, Overseers of the 1st Planetary Division Requested for Parthox's transfer into their Division as well as designation into the 1st Sectorial regiment, making Parthox a member of the finest unit of the 3rd Solar Army. Captain. Parthox was the Fortress Commander of Grim 14, A large Fortress which served mostly as an ordnance and weapons logistics facility. Fortress commander of Command Fortress Maze After 9 years of exemplary service, Parthox was Promoted into a Command Fortress. That is were he had met his "pride and joy" Command Fortress Maze. The largest Fortress in the 1st Planetary Division (excluding Sectorial and Planetary fortresses) Parthox's legacy now grew, becoming the youngest Captain, Fortress Command and now Command Fortress Commander in the War Machine so far. Captain. Parthox still currently Serves in Fortress Maze. With no plans on leaving or Redesignating. Relationships Family Captain. Parthox belongs to a sacred and famous bloodline that tracks all the way back to the age of Forgotten Purity. His ancestors all shared a some sort of legacy of fame. Current list of (LORE) known relatives. ''Father: '''Currently Serves as a Sectorial Commander in the 9th Solar Army. '' '''Mother: Master Craftsman of the purity Forge of HAV'OC, Divisional Leader of the Guardians of Purity. Sister: Craftsman at the purity Forge of HAV'OC, Section Commander of the Guardians of Purity. 'Uncle: '''Colonel. Spartan, Vice Sectorial Commander of the 1st Sectorial regiment of the 1st Planetary Division of the 3rd Solar Army, Chief of Sectorial Operations. '''Uncle: '''Sectorial Commander of the 11th sectorial regiment of the 4th Planetary Division of the 3rd Solar Army, Sectorial Command Sectorial Command respect the achievements of Captain. Parthox and hold him in high regard as a valuable asset. However It is common that they always butt heads due to enormous conflicting views. Sectorial often finds themselves fighting a miniature combat against the most influential Fortress Commander in their Regiment. To make matters worse, Colonel. Spartan, Uncle of Parthox, spearheads the conflicting view in Sectorial Command. As the Vice Sectorial Commander, Spartan often finds himself in grave conflict with his nephew both in uniform and out of uniform. As family both of them do not get along, they are clearly complete opposites. Fortress Commanders Parthox is an enormous idol to all fortress Commanders, To them he is there best representative and will often go to him for advice or resolutions. They are massively influenced by Parthox and will always greet him with almost friendship like respect. Quotes ''"Veterans and hero's are not made from wasted detachments, First Survivors are required, and no one survives under your command Paladin! I will not give you veterans unless you make them yourself!" ~ towards an unknown detachment Commander "What a dammed waste! I don't know who to execute, the 2 new troopers that know nothing or the washed up old War hero no one cares about!" ~ Failed Mission debriefing "Why drop two bombs on an area that only requires one? Do you have any idea what that bomb could of been used for? A dam waste!" '' ~ towards Naval Death hammer Pilot ''"Mindless indeed they are, however they are indeed the backbone of this glorious empire and mainly the reason why we stand here victorious today" ~ Spoken to Colonel. Krieg "GAH! enough! if I see you execute another trooper for no good reason I will have you removed from this detachment, Do not waste my assets!" ~ towards an unknown detachment Commander "That Trooper could of been a good Veteran one day, You'd better of made the right choice" ~ spoken to an officer after Trooper Execution.